the_voicefanmadefandomcom-20200216-history
Bachelor in Paradise (season 2)
The second season of Bachelor in Paradise premiered on September 13, 2021, one week after the finale of the third season of the Bachelorette. Chris Harrison reprised his role as the host of the show. Contestants The season began with 13 arrivals. Elimination Table Key : The contestant is male. : The contestant is female. : The contestant had a date and gave out a rose at the rose ceremony. : The contestant went on a date and got a rose at the rose ceremony. : The contestant gave or received a rose at the rose ceremony, thus remaining in the competition. : The contestant received the last rose. : The contestant went on a date and received the last rose. : The contestant rejected a rose and ended up getting eliminated. : The contestant went on a date and was eliminated. : The contestant was eliminated. : The contestant had a date and voluntarily left the show : The contestant voluntarily left the show. : The contestant quit the show after being in a relationship back home. : The contestant quit due to injury. : The couple broke up and was eliminated. : The couple decided to stay together and won the competition. : The contestant had to wait to appear in paradise. 'Episode 1' Airdate: September 13, 2021 Arrival Order: Brooke, Kyra, Angelina, Logan, Devin, Maia, Matt, John, Rachel, Josh, Trevor, & Ria Logan's date: Logan asked Brooke on the first date in paradise. They had a romantic dinner in a cave. Aaron Kopecky arrived in paradise. Aaron's date: Aaron asked Rachel on a date, which she happily accepted. They had lunch in a canopy hut. Devin's date: Devin asked Angelina on a date. They went water-skiing followed by a romantic picnic on the beach. Josh's date: Josh asked Kyra on a date. They went horseback riding. Rose ceremony: The rose ceremony came after a cocktail party. In order Maia gave her rose to John, Kyra gave her rose to Josh, Angelina to Devin, Rachel to Aaron, Brooke to Logan, and Ria to Matt. Trevor was eliminated. 'Episode 2' Airdate: September 20, 2021 Mallory's date: Mallory Bilterman arrived in paradise with a date card. Mallory asked Devin on the date, which he accepted, upsetting Angelina, who had started to really like Devin. Mallory and Devin went rappelling down a cliff to a picnic lunch. Maia's date: Maia received a date card and took John. They went hiking up a cliff. John really enjoyed his time, but Maia was left questioning their connection. Callie's date: Callie Reine arrived in paradise with a date card. Callie came interested in John and asked him on a date. They went parasailing. Ria's date: Ria asked Matt to go with her on the date. They had a romantic dinner watching the sunset. Rose ceremony: At the cocktail party, Maia was upset with John over his date with Callie, and wanted reassurance that John would still give her his rose at the rose ceremony. Angelina was worried that Devin was more into Mallory than him and was in danger of leaving paradise. After the cocktail party came the rose ceremony. Matt gave his rose to Ria, Josh to Kyra, Aaron to Rachel, Logan to Brooke, John to Maia, and Devin to Mallory. Angelina and Callie were eliminated. 'Episode 3' Airdate: September 27, 2021 The first arrival was a girl, Sadie Penick. She did not have a date card. Josiah's date: Josiah arrived to paradise with a date card. Josiah took Maia on the date, upsetting John. They had hot spring massages. Paul's date: Paul arrived to paradise with a date card, catching the ladies' eyes. Paul took Brooke on a date. They had dinner while watching fireworks. Jake's date: Jake arrived to paradise with a date card. Sadie was very interested in Jake, but Jake asked Ria. Ria declined, saying her feelings for Matt are strong. So Jake ended up taking Sadie on the date. They went white water rafting. Rose ceremony: At the cocktail party, tempers flared as Logan and Paul butted heads over Brooke. Meanwhile, Jake was still pursuing Ria even after he got back from his date with Sadie. John was upset at Maia for convincing him to keep her over Callie in the previous rose ceremony and get with the next guy who came in, Josiah. After the cocktail party came the rose ceremony. Kyra gave her rose to Josh, Rachel to Aaron, Mallory to Devin, Ria to Matt, Sadie to Jake, Brooke to Logan, and Maia to John. However, John did not accept Maia's rose and left paradise, saying he didn't feel like anyone wanted to be with him truly. Maia then gave her rose to Josiah. Paul was eliminated at the rose ceremony. 'Episode 4' Airdate: October 4, 2021 Jessica's date: Jessica Block arrived in paradise with a date card. Jessica asked Aaron on the date. They went on a snorkeling adventure followed by a picnic lunch on the beach. Brooke's date: Brooke received a date card and took Logan. They took a helicopter tour of the surrounding area. Tennille's date: Tennille Wiedeman arrived in paradise with a date card. Tennille asked Josiah on the date. They had a romantic dinner at sunset. Rose ceremony: At the cocktail party, Josiah told Maia that she would not be receiving his rose at the rose ceremony. Maia started talking to other guys about receiving a rose from them. Rachel tearfully confronted Aaron about Jessica and whether or not he was gonna receive his rose. Aaron said he was confused as ever. After the cocktail party came the rose ceremony. Josiah gave his rose to Tennille. Matt to Ria, Josh to Kyra, Devin to Mallory, Jake to Sadie, Logan to Brooke, and Aaron to Jessica. Maia and Rachel were eliminated. 'Episode 5' Airdate: October 11, 2021 Holly Horstmann arrived in paradise with no date card. Robby's date: Robby Fredrickson arrived in paradise with a date card. Robby took Holly on the date. They had brunch on a beach.